comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-03-30 - Kidnap Krisis
There's just only so much frat/sorority crap a girl can take, even if she has ulterior motives for getting involved. Danika decides to take the night off and hit a bar. She could really use a stiff drink after the disappointments that have been rolling in with every possible good lead. Kon is too young to drink, and rule abiding enough to care. He is out on something of patrol, though, flying through the skies, keeping his eyes peeled, getting a bit of fresh air. For those with really good eyesight, movement can be seen down one of the alleys, akin to lurking. Greenwich Village's after work crowd is known for generous tips. With that in mind, Chenda's doing a little busking just down the block. It doesn't hurt that most of the crowd are guys, and a little professionally-distant flirting mixed with her exotic looks and accent helps increase their generosity. Right now she's mixing stage magic with a little acrobatic balancing. Accepting an offered coin from one of the audience, she flips it into the air, stepping easily up onto the back of an empty metal bench to catch it perfectly... and holding up an empty hand. "Oops..." she says, her performer's smile turning sheepish. "Sorry, sir. I've never been able to hang on to money for very long." Of course, you can't choose your audience. And two of this one have that muscular, bulky build normally associated with thugs. The hard-faced woman with them glances at a cell phone screen. "That's her all right. Wait for the end of the show, then we'll make our move." With the magic show in full swing, there does seem to be a rather large non-student presence tonight. Not just the two up front, but there are others interspersed through the area that seem to be kind of thuggy. Bumping up against Danika as she heads for the bar, a man apologizes to her with a tip of his hat and a mumbled word, but she could swear she saw the glint of gunmetal under his jacket. Suspicious, definitely. Ever since she's moved to the area, especially because of the reasons she moved to the area, she's been suspicious of just about everything. When she's bumped into, she catches herself. The glint registers in her mind, and she doesn't lose track of it, even when she waves away the apology. She keeps an eye on the man, and changes her direction to keep him in sight. Kon isn't exactly flying at any real speed, a few blocks down from the magic show, senses keen and taking in most things for about a mile, though without something to draw his attention, he's not going to give any one thing any particular focus. Amidst uncertain looks from the audience, Chenda casually draws one leg up into easy reach, dipping into the shin pocket on her tan cargo pants, keeping her balance without visible effort. She withdraws a small, black, faux-velvet box, the kind one might keep jewelry in, and holds it high as she opens it... revealing the missing quarter. She tosses the coin back to its generous contributor with a smile. "See, I'm always in a hurry to get it to the bank," she adds, turning the box upside-down and showing the words 'First Metatarsal Bank' written on it. Laughter follows, and she takes a deep bow. "Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience! Thank you so much!" It's a moment before the crowd begins to disperse. As they do, the three move in. One circles behind the bench, as if he's just going that way. Another slips a hand into his pocket, and could be reaching for money. The woman stays back a little, ready to intervene if she has to. At a signal from her, they act! The one in front pulls his left hand out of his pocket... and at the same time, pistons his right into the gypsy girl's middle! Stunned with the pain and winded by the force of the blow, Chenda loses her balance and starts to fall backwards, only to be caught by the thug behind her. He gets a kick in the shin and an elbow in his own middle for his trouble, but doesn't lose his hold. Tightening up with one arm, he claps a smelly rag over her nose and mouth. Her struggles cease within seconds. Of course, there's never a cop around when you need one... Danika was a short distance behind the guy who bumped into her, but her attention is distracted as things start to heat up by Richenda. She still hasn't made the connection of having met the showman... or woman... before. She stops in her tracks to assess the situation. If she goes to help Richenda, then she leaves the one she's tailing, unchecked. Boy, this would be a great time to have her former team on hand. The guy holding Richenda's unconscious body picks her up under the arm so it looks almost like he's helping her along, and the other one flanks him so it won't be TOO suspicious looking. They look like they've done this before, and they start moving as a team toward some vehicles in the car park nearby. The two others look around, not in any obvious rush to get anyplace. Nothing to see here. But the guy nearest to Danika looks right at her, beginning to wonder if he needs to get involved with the remaining bystanders. "Nothing going on, citizen. Move along." Cops might not be ready at hand, but that doesn't stop a young man in primary colors from slowly, almost casually, lowering himself into the path of the two men, arms crossed and head slightly to one side in an expression equal parts disapproving and amused. "Nothing going on, citizen? Move along? Is there a special class, or is there just a book they hand out with the black suits and sunglasses?" The assessment doesn't take long, and Danika's moving up behind her mark. Even with boots on, she manages to walk rather quietly in this crowd. Her quick reflexes haver her arm around his neck in a choke hold, using his own weight against him as she struggles against her. Her boot connects with the back of his knee to bring him down faster. As his air begins to dwindle, She carefully lays him on the ground, searching beneath his jacket for the glint she saw. She slips it from his holster, and tucks it beneath her own jacket. Holding onto Richenda's unconscious form, the smaller of the two thugs (still rather a big guy) lets Superboy get the slightest glimpse of the gun held to her side under his coat. He says, "Nothing worth losing a life over," with a bit more bravado than he really deserves. But a bare finger twitch would really be bad for Richenda's potential lifespan. The other thug tries to get in front, between the two, so the guy holding Richenda can get by. In behind, the woman who's been watching notes movement, sees her friend go down back here, and makes a whistle which causes about four more people with visible weapons to come out of the shadowy areas of the alleys and byways. whatever a byway is. Really, they act like they have a chance. It's almost amusing. Kon is fully on the ground now, taking a single step forward, putting him within 10 feet or so of the unconscious young woman. "Okay, I know the shield doesn't carry as much weight in New York, but... this is New York, does a guy who slowly lowers down from the sky in a primary color one-piece not send of warning bells in thug brains yet? I think I passed 4 superheroes on the way /here/." He's talking a good game, but they do have a hostage. Of course, he's reaching out with his telekinesis, letting his mouth run while he focuses. Danika keeps to a crouch as she takes stock of the new situation. At least it looks like she's not on her own, but that newcomer isn't someone she recognizes. A kid by the looks of him. She didn't see him 'land', and all she can think is, another civilian to worry about. She moves toward a better vantage point, looking for a good shot. This wouldn't be her weapon of choice for this, but hey.. who carries a sniper rifle with them when heading to the bar? It's tricky, but she finds a spot where she's not going to be easily spotted, but is closer to the thugs that have Chenda, but the shot isn't a good one. Sure, she could take the out.. but.. she doesn't do that kind of thing anymore. Nightwing heard about the situation over the police band and arrived as soon as he could. He takes a few moments to get a handle on the scene finding a nice rooftop to watch from. he does not spring into action just yet after all that gun on Chenda is a dangerous thing. He tensesing up his body ready to spring into action when an opening presents itself. There's a couple screams from the crowd as people show up visibly armed, though at least two people were staring when Superboy flew in anyway, so things are already starting to get out of hand by the thoughts of the thugs. The two up front stay lined up; the guy holding Richenda in behind, with the other thug between him and Superboy. They're taking every precaution they can when dealing with a Super. "We see the shield, Superboy," the up front guy says as they continue heading past toward the vehicles which may or may not be SUV's. "How much you're willing to risk? That we don't know. She's ours, and if we take her she's got a chance. If you move on us? Not so much." They're stalling, giving themselves time to get past. Back behind, the four with weapons split up. Two with knives, one with a bo staff, and a guy with tonfas. Who uses tonfas in this day and age anyway? Anyway, the knife weilders head for where they're indicated Danika went, sent there by a head motion by the female who is obviously higher ranking in some way. The other two flank her, watching how the Superboy thing pans out. Superboy tilts his head a little more. "Oh, good, you recognize the shield, but... you should know something about me, I'm only half Kryptonian, see, I've got a power they don't." Old habits die hard, but the familiar back and forth lets him put his attention somewhere a bit more important, namely in wrapping Richenda in a telekinetic field. Congrats, hostage, you're bullet proof now. Also glued to the floor, but, well, tradeoffs. "So... yeah, she goes with you, she's got a chance. Or I could give her a certainty." That should be about when they realize that suddenly they're unable to keep half-dragging the girl. Combat training isn't just good for survival in Afghanistan, or Saudi. It seems to come in pretty handy here too. She sees the armed individuals, and can't help but roll her eyes, wondering if she's stepped into one of those old kung fu movies. If only the weapon she held had a silencer. She takes careful aim at the nearest thug's knee. She takes a slow breath, holding it a second, then pulls the trigger as she exhales. Nightwing grins as he sees the SUVs, he lets the others handle the thugs for a few move moments as he leaps from the roof nad summersaults through the air aiming to land on hte roof of one of the vechiles. Once there he n quickly hops down and sets about dis ableing the engines ot make sure the thugs cannot escape. Suddenly unable to move their person, the guy in front is unaware of the situation until he's separated from the guy he's supposed to be protecting. Glancing behind him, he looks and sees his partner tugging on Richenda with a hand on her hip and another on her breast, which would totally be inappropriate if he could actually touch her. But after he lets go, showing his friend that she's hanging in the air, the two of them look at Superboy with dawning realization on their faces. The shot ringing out draws a GREAT deal of attention, and people looking toward the situation at hand. It also draws the attention of the guy with the blown knee, bullets tend to down people rather quickly, and it makes every one of the thugs glance her way. It also makes the remaining knife guy throw one of his weapons at her chest, while he runs at her with his left handed knife ready to swipe if he can get in range. The two remaining blunt wielders in the center begin to move, but the female's hand on their shoulders stops them, and they start to retreat toward the alleyway. Kon smiles. He holds out a hand, and, moving like a glitched video game character, Richenda slides over towards him. He tucks her against his side and taps each of the thugs, their guns disassembling as soon as he touches their arms. "Okay, so, this is the point where I give you the option between turning yourselves in or wasting both of our times putting up a fight." It's a good thing Danika is used to thinking quick on her feet.. or rather acting and not having to think too much. As it is, she has to make a quick side roll to avoid the knife, and comes up in a crouch to aim the gun at the knife wielder's knee. Purely disabling shots, of course, not nicking any arteries. This one, she has to make more quickly, and it's not as on point, but effective enough to make the guy crumble as she takes the shot. Once he has the distributor caps of the suv's in his pocket he smiels as draws his Escrima sticks and starts to move to where the thngs are at, "HJust t let you guys knwew thie exits have bclosed for hte evening." He taughts. The guy trying to shiv Danika tries to evade the gunfire, but goes down quickly holding his leg and screaming. Appears she's a pretty good shot, as nobody has died and she's taken out three of the gangsters. The three in the center area are beginning to RUN now, heading for an alley to get the mc'f**k out of here while they have a chance, and they don't seem to want to continue against these odds. With Superboy holding their hostage, the two thugs turn to try and get away, stopping cold as they're faced by Nightwing as well! They put their hands up slowly, dropping their guns. Superboy gives a little salute to Nightwing. "You got these two from here?" he asks the hero, picking up Richenda and lifting off. "Gonna fly her somewhere safer until she wakes up." With that, he flies off, leaving the 'normal' humans to take things from here. Nightwing puts those two surrendering thus into some cuffs and smiles, "Alright, thank you for making this and easy night." He then says, "Letts go get your friends rounded up." He smiles so far not having had ot break a sweat. With her two thugs down, and seeing the other three getting away, Dani tucks the gun away, flipping the safety so as not to shoot herself in the foot by accident... and takes off at a run. She has a distance to make up, but she does jog every morning to keep herself fit... all the while assessing the possibilities. She doesn't run directly /at/ them, instead she heads at an angle, snatching up an empty bottle dropped on the ground, tucking it in her jacket pocket as she finds a good springboard to help her climb... something she picked up from a recent adventure. It puts her a little behind the thugs as they disappear down the alley way, but she's lithe and quick getting to the building's rooftop. It's dark in the alley, but she can hear them, and she moves along the edge, taking the bottle out with one hand, and the gun out with the other. The thugs with Nightwing give themselves up without any further issue, letting themselves be cuffed to a stationary object. "We'll be free once our lawyers get ahold of this, no reason to make a big deal about it." They're probably right. But the guys on the ground with gunshot wounds might argue the point. At the alleyway, Danika spots the trio fleeing out the far end. It took her a moment to climb the building after all, but she did show off some lovely physical skills. Girl's in shape. However, she sees them heading to a getaway car out the far end, and activate a remote door lock. The doors spring open. Now's the time to use that gun again. At least, this time she won't be shooting at any person. She doesn't miss a bit as she flips the saftey off and takes aim at the tires. They're not moving yet, so she can get a couple shots off, and flatten the two on her side. Nightwing notices Danika head down the alley and takes off after the her had the thugs, he gives the two his best glare, "Stay put, don't make me hunt you down." The tires being shot out is a hard shot, but the car starts off with two flats. It does move, cars can do that with flat tires, just not very well or as fast as they would probably like. Also, the campus security starts to show up at this point, weapons drawn and looking around for the source of all the noise, approaching the area CAREFULLY. Police sirens start to be audible as well. Noticing the campus security coming on scene, Danika flips the safety, and drops the gun into the alley. Not the best idea for her to be caught with it. Not that she killed anyone.. okay, she did a little damage, but campus security, and the real cops wouldn't see it that way. She zips up her jacket, and pulls out her hairband to tie her hair in a ponytail, tucking it beneath the bdu style cap she tugged from her other pocket. She keeps herself crouching low, watching the goings on as she tries to stay hidden. Last thing she wants right now are questions she doesn't want to answer. Cops, both campus and real, well Nightwing does know how to deal with them in a couple of ways. he chooses the Gotham way this time. He drops one of his wing-dings as a symbol of who did the heroing in part and then tkaes off using the shadows to his advantage the way he was trained to.